Some digital cameras are capable of direct connection with a printer, allowing images to be printed without connecting the camera to a personal computer (PC). Since digital cameras are sold in a world-wide market, they generally include options for printing parameters such as printed image size or paper size in both English and metric units. When both English and metric units are presented in a printing user interface, the user has potentially twice as many options from which to select. The larger number of choices combined with the limited navigational features of a digital camera user interface renders the selection of printing options tedious for the user.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved digital camera printing user interface.